I Need A Hero
by scarykitten
Summary: songfic DG BOC The girls sing to there guys. Read and Review


AN: this is my first songfic please be kind. read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not this song or the characters!

Ginny Weasley and her best friend Kyra Laurence had just had another argument with their long time boyfriends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco and Blaise were convinced that the girls were going to run off with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The girls upset fled to their dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "we need to prove to them that your not going to run off with Ron and I'm not going to run off with Harry"

"we need to do something big…"

"and knowing them probably in public…"

"what though?"

"hey can I borrow one of your CD's?" (AN: they figured out how to allow muggle stuff work at Hogwarts)

Hermione said as she walked in. "you know you two should go professional your really good singers."

"that's it. Sorry Hermione we'll talk to you later we've got to do something." And practically shoved her out the door.

Later that night Dumbledore asked that everyone wait after dinner. The boys feel pretty bad and think the girls really have gone off with the male portion of the dream team.

Then a stage appeared that connected to the ends of all the tables which were clean by now.

The curtains came up and everyone could see 8 girls in the mist on the stage. They were wearing fishnet tights short black flowy skirts and tight corsets in house colors 2 of each house.

Ginny: Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

They all start separating out moving towards the ends of the tables. They are all dancing to the music. Ginny with her eyes closed as she sings.

Ginny: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

The girls both singing to Draco and Blaise both sit their looking at them shocked.

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

They are walking up and down the stage. While the others dance around them.

Kyra: Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Kyra: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Each girl goes towards her house walking half way up the table dancing.

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Ginny singing to Draco now right in front of him.

Ginny: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone somewhere

Watching me

Kyra singing to Blaise now right in front of him

Kyra: Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like a fire in my blood

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Both: I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Both: You're my hero

The applause is deafening. Draco and Blaise look across the table at each other then reach up and bring their girls off of the table and into there laps. Pretty soon they stand up throwing the girls over there shoulder and carry them off to the Slytherin dungeons. The girls high five when the boys get close enough to each other.


End file.
